39 Warriors: Dangerous Love
by storyteller221
Summary: Crystalclaw is missing, and now the tensions grow even high between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. And now, with Loudfur and Crystalclaw together added into the mix, things are sure to become a lot more hectic and a lot more bloody. Will hearts break?
1. Overview

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Colorstar- _She-cat. A yellow cat with 2 blue streaks down her back and 2 red "eyebrows." Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Deputy:Crystalclaw(Amy)- _She-cat. Jade eyes and light brown fur. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat: Lavenderwhisker(Nellie)- _She-cat. A lavender fur-colored cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Leopardfire._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leopardfire- _She-cat. A light brown tabby with dark brown spots. Mentor: Lavenderwhisker._

Warriors:

Echoeyes(Ned)- _Tom. Brown cat with darker brown rings around his eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Peppermask(Ted)- _Tom. Identical to Echoeyes only without the brown rings around his eyes. Apprentice: Goldenpaw. Mate: None._

Slashtail- _Tom. Black and white with a scar across one eye. Apprentice: Blackpaw. Mate: None._

Paleheart- _Tom. White, creamy fur and amber eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Flowerwish._

Flowerwish- _She-cat. Pretty black tabby with black tail and ears. Hazel eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Paleheart._

Swiftfoot(Dan)- _Tom. Dark/light brown fur with jade eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Silverflower(Sinead)- _She-cat. Silver fur with blue/white eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Icecloud- _She-cat. Silvery-gray fur and dark grey ears, paws, and tip of tail. Icy-blue eyes, small for her age. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Firepelt- _She-cat. Orange tabby. Apprentice: Starpaw. Mate: None._

Moonflower- _She-cat. Grey and white. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Shrewface- _Tom. Brown with black markings. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Wavepool- _Tom. Black and white. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Thrushtail- _Tom. Dark green eyes, brown with black markings. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Naturemask- _She-cat. Blue eyes, black fur, and white paws. Apprentice: None. Mate: none._

Firesky- _Tom. Reddish fur, brown paws, and striking black eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: none._

Apprentices:

Blackpaw- _She-cat. All black. Mentor: Slashtail._

Goldenpaw- _Tom. Orange tabby. Mentor: Peppermask._

Starpaw- _She-cat. White Siamese with black star on her head. Mentor: Firepelt._

Queens:

Lilyfang- _She-cat. Green eyes with white fur and brown paws. Mate: Stormfang._

Kits:

None

Elders:

Darkdust(Alistair Oh)- _Tom. Gray cat with small dark speckles. Disabled in legs, he can walk, but he can't run._

Rosethorn(Aunt Beatrice)- _She-cat. Dark greenish-brown with rose-colored eyes._

**Windclan**

Leader: Swanstar(Cora Wizard)- _She-cat. Beautiful white cat with silver eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: __Flashclaw._

Deputy: Flashclaw(Broderick Wizard)- _Tom. Handsome black cat with hazel eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Swanstar._

Medicine Cat: Tenderheart- _She-cat. Gray tabby with black stripes. Apprentice: Lightfeather. _

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lightfeather- _She-cat. All white, except for front right paw, left ear, and tail, which are black. Mentor: Tenderheart._

Warriors:

Moonpelt- _She-cat. Yellow-furred with blue eyes. Apprentice: Smallpaw. Mate: None._

Crystalrush-_ She-cat. Orange tabby. Apprentice: None. Mate: Swiftclaw._

Lightfur-_ Tom. Yellow eyes and black fur. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Swiftclaw-_ Tom. Gray stripes and scar on his neck. Apprentice: None. Mate: Crystalrush._

Badgerclaw- _Tom. Brown and white fur and his ears have a V shape on it. Green eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Tigerheart-_ Tom. Orange and black stripes. Has a bite on the tip of his tail. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Icesong(Jonah Wizard)-_ Tom. White cat with black paws and nose. Apprentice: None. Mate: Blossomwhisker._

Fernstep- _She-cat. Pale grey. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Jadepelt- _She-cat. Pure white with very green eyes. Apprentice: Honeypaw. Mate: None._

Runningclaw- _Tom. Dark brown with one white ear. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Shrewtalon- _Tom. Pale brown cat. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Leaffire- _Grey with black stripes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Honeypaw- _She-cat. Dark ginger furred with green eyes. Mentor: Jadepelt._

Smallpaw- _Tom. Very small (hence the name) and black and white. Mentor: Moonpelt._

Queens:

Blossomwhisker- _She-cat. Brown with tufts of orange fur. Mate: Icesong._

Kits:

None

Elders:

None

**Riverclan**

Leader: Ravenstar- _She-cat. Gray-ish black with white spots on her chest and forehead. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Amberpaw. Mate: None._

Deputy: Emberfire(Hamilton Holt)- _Tom. Dark orange with red spots. Apprentice: Sparkpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat: Jaggedpelt- _Tom. Dark golden eyes, and chocolate brown stripes on light brown fur. Apprentice: Aquapaw._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Aquapaw(Reagan Holt)- _She-cat. Dark blue covered on her paws, yet completely white at the top. Mentor: Jaggedpelt. _

Warriors:

Hawkclaw(Eisenhower Holt)- _Tom. A dark brown tabby with ember eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Scarflower._

Scarflower(Mary-Todd Holt)- _She-cat. Pale brown cat with dark brown stripes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Hawkclaw._

Mintwhisker- _Tom. Brown and black furred. Apprentice: Thistlepaw. Mate: None._

Mousedeath- _Tom. Very pale brown. Apprentice: None. Mate: Cloudfur._

Cloudfur- _She-cat. Fluffy white with bright blue eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw. Mate: Mousedeath._

Ivyleaf- _She-cat. White with black ears and very dark brown : Berrypaw. Mate: None._

Nightstorm- _Tom. Completely black. Apprentice: Hollypaw. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Sparkpaw(Madison Holt)- _She-cat. Light brown tabby with pale yellow spots, like sparks. Mentor: Emberfire._

Rosepaw- _She-cat. Dark brown with a black striped tail. Mentor: Cloudfur._

Amberpaw- _She-cat. White with ginger patches. Mentor: Ravenstar._

Thistlepaw-_ Tom. Black and white. Mentor: Mintwhisker._

Hollypaw-_ She-cat. Orange, black, and white patched. Mentor: Nightstorm._

Berrypaw- _She-cat. Blue eyes, silver fur, and has black around her eyes. Mentor: Ivyleaf. _

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

Featherwhisker- _She-cat. Fluffy and white._

Raincloud- _Tom. Grey but blind after a Windclan warrior slashed his eyes._

Bluedust- _She-cat. White fur, blue eyes. _

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Bloodstar(Vikram Kabra)- _Tom. Dark brown with bloodshot eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: Silvershadow._

Deputy: Loudfur(Ian Kabra)-_ Tom. Dark brown tabby with ember eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat: Flowerstem- _She-cat. Light silver cat with white eyes. Apprentice: Squirrelpaw. Mate: None._

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Squirrelpath- _She-cat. Pale ginger. Mentor: Flowerstem._

Warriors:

Silvershadow(Isabel Kabra)- _She-cat. Dark brown with silver belly. Apprentice: None. Mate: Bloodstar._

Auroraheart (Nataliya)- _She-cat. Dark silver with multiple colored spot on her chest that is in the shape of a heart. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Coldstep(Bae Oh)- _Tom. Dark, dark brown with a scar over one eye. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Moonfang-_ Tom. Silver tabby. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Sunflower-_ She-cat. Ginger, the same age as Moonfang. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Brightfur(Natalie Kabra)-_ She-cat. Medium brown tabby with ember eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Blackpetal(Irina)-_ She-cat. White cat with black paws and yellow eyes. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Snowbird- _She-cat. Beautiful and white. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Ravenflight- _She-cat. Black with a white tip on her tail. White tuft of fur on her chest. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Hawkbelly- _Tom. Dark brown with black markings and a torn ear. Apprentice: None. Mate: Mistshadow._

Bramblesky- _Tom. Black. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Dovefeather- _She-cat. Very pale grey. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Otterbreath- _She-cat. Pale brown. Apprentice: None. Mate: None._

Apprentices:

Queens:

Mistshadow- _She-cat. Grey. Kits: Rainkit, Sagekit, Redkit. Mate: Hawkbelly._

Kits:

Rainkit- _She-kit. Blue-ish gray with amber eyes. Mother: Mistshadow._

Sagekit- _She-kit. White with dark blue eyes. Mother: Mistshadow._

Redkit- _Tom. Orange tabby with light green eyes. Mother: Mistshadow._

Elders:

Deathfoot- _Tom. Large and black with a twisted paw._

**Other cats:**

William- _Tom. Dark grey with greenish yellow eyes._

Black- _Tom. Completely black cat. Cannot see other features because he is always so far away._

Softfoot- _She-cat. Gray tabby._

Spade- _She-cat. Looks a lot like Ravenstar...coincidence?_


	2. Chapter 1

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

_The names of Firesky and Naturemask were chanted throughout the whole Clan as the littermates embraced. Then, they looked up and saw their brother Starkit in the skies. Both cats smiled and, with Swiftfoot and Colorstar, decided to start figuring out how to get their beloved Crystalclaw back._

Before anybody could do anything, Colorstar cried out, "But, I have one more thing." There was confusion as Colorstar claimed, "Before anyone does anything, we need someone to take over as deputy temporarily until we get Crystalclaw back. Swiftfoot, please step forward." Swiftfoot did, and Colorstar said, "Now I know that hopefully Crystalclaw is still alive. Nevertheless, we need a deputy. We will appoint her again when she comes back." She sighs, and then says, "I say these words before the spirit of Crystalclaw so that she may hear and approve of my choice. Swiftfoot will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Swiftfoot smiles, yet a sad smile as the others cheer his name. Colorstar returns the smile as she steps down from the Highrock.

Now held under guard, Silverflower only sits and pouts. She can't believe it. Her plan didn't work. Well, what were they going to do? Banish her? At this, Echoeyes and Peppermask walk by. She sees her brothers and calls them over.

"Echoeyes! Peppermask!" Seeing their sister, they walk over to her. As soon as they were within close hearing range, Silverflower orders, "You've got to get me out of this mess." Both brothers' eyebrows were raised as they looked from each other, then to their sister. Silverflower barked, "Well, don't just stand there! Tell those warriors to go away! Make Colorstar believe I'm innocent! I'm your sister, do something!" It took a while before Echoeyes stepped up and said,

"Look, we're sorry sis, but you got yourself into this mess. Neither Peppermask nor I am responsible. You are our sister, but..." Silverflower pressed him on. "But...?" Peppermask filled in for his brother.

"But we're not your bodyguards. We're not your escorts, and we're certainly not your babysitters." Silverflower looked at both surprised as she asked, "Wha-what are you...saying?" Echoeyes sighed before saying, "We're done." Silverflower gasped. Her own brothers had turned their backs on her? HER? Angry and hurt, Silverflower started to throw another tantrum. Before anybody could catch her, she slit one of Echoeyes' eyes and damaged Peppermask in both front legs badly. She screamed and howled and eventually, Lavenderwhisker gave her a sleeping herb that eventually made her fall asleep. She could only think, _My Clan betrayed me. My Clan betrayed me._ But a deeper voice added to her thoughts, _But I betrayed my Clan first._


	3. Chapter 2

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. 

This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

_Angry and hurt, Silverflower started to throw another tantrum. Before anybody could catch her, she slit one of Echoeyes' eyes and damaged Peppermask in both front legs badly. She screamed and howled and eventually, Lavenderwhisker gave her a sleeping herb that eventually made her fall asleep. She could only think, My Clan betrayed me. My Clan betrayed me. But a deeper voice added to her thoughts, But I betrayed my Clan first._

The next morning, Silverflower was banished from Thunderclan, just as Blackpetal was. Blackpetal. Colorstar's heart tugged at the thought of her, Blackpetal, her own mother. She thought Blackpetal loved her, especially after Colorstar's little brother Redkit died of greencough when he was just a kit. Colorstar did her best to make her mother happy, and she thought she did. But apparently it wasn't enough, otherwise why else would she have almost attacked her? Colorstar was snapped out of her thoughts when her temporary deputy Swiftfoot walked up to her and asked, "So what now, Colorstar?" Colorstar thought for a bit and then replied,

"Why don't you start the border patrols for the morning? That'll at least get Silverflower's exile off of everybody's minds...hopefully." Swiftfoot nodded his agreement and started ordering everybody and where they were going.

_Meanwhile..._

Silverflower's worst fears had come true. She had been banished from Thunderclan. Now she has nowhere to go, nobody to be with, no...nothing. Not knowing where she was going, she didn't realize that she had accidentally stepped into Shadowclan territory until too late a Shadowclan patrol had completely surrounded her. She looked around. The patrol consisted of Auroraheart, Moonfang, Bramblesky, and...Loudfur. Silverflower gulped when she saw the handsome tom. But there was something about him that was...nervous. Almost like he was hiding something.

"And just what are you doing here Silverflower?" Loudfur asked with such hostility Silverflower thought he was another cat. But no, it was he. He, who broke her heart. Silverflower replied with a bit of a sob, "I...I've been e-exiled from Thunderclan." This brought an idea. What if she, like Blackpetal, was accepted into Shadowclan? Silverflower began to cry a little bit more. "I don't know why. Everybody was so cruel to me, even my brothers turned their backs on me." Well, at least that last part was true. The Shadowclan warriors looked to one another, confused. But Silverflower didn't care about them. All Silverflower cared about right now was Loudfur's saying that she was most welcome in Shadow...

"Serves you right." Silverflower gave him a look of complete astonishment. Loudfur glared at her and added, "You betrayed your Clan. Of course they'd exile you." Not knowing what else to say, Silverflower timidly said, "Well, um, can I, um, become a..." But she didn't get to finish. Outraged, Loudfur knocked her over. "You think you can just waltz right over to Shadowclan territory and we'd accept you with loving arms? Forget it, Silverflower. You have nothing to do with this Clan. Now leave before I tear you to pieces!" Auroraheart, the more kind warrior in the patrol, started to soothe Loudfur.

"Now, Loudfur, don't get so overprotective. Let's just escort Silverflower off of our territory." Bramblesky added, "Yeah, don't waste your energy on Spoiled Silverflower. Let's just get her out of here before your dad comes along and rips her to shreds." Loudfur subsided and the patrol began leading her away from Shadowclan. Now even more heartbroken, Silverflower was taken off of Shadowclan territory, to somewhere she had never been before...away from the Clans.

Later that night, as Silverflower was sleeping a little far off from Shadowclan territory, she heard something come from the bushes. She looked and saw Moonfang step out of the shadows that is Shadowclan territory. She stood and immediately went into defense. Moonfang smiled at her and said,

"Still a warrior at heart, huh?" Silverflower, however, was unfazed. "What do _you_ want? And what are you doing here?" she snapped. Moonfang smiled again and commented, "Well, I thought you might be a little lonely so I decided to sneak here and see how you were doing." He pauses a bit before adding, "I was worried about you." This catches Silverflower off guard. She lowers her defence position. Takiing this as his chance, Moonfang comes and starts cuddling with Silverflower. She cuddles back. "I love you, Silverflower. I've always had." Silverflower smiles as she knows she's finally found someone to be with.


	4. Chapter 3

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc. 

_ Taking this as his chance, Moonfang comes and starts cuddling with Silverflower. She cuddles back. "I love you, Silverflower. I've always had." Silverflower smiles as she knows she's finally found someone to be with._

Lavenderwhisker applied more herbs to Echoeyes' eye, but she knew that it was a lost cause. Echoeyes was now blind in one eye. Peppermask was no better. Both of his front legs were damaged beyond repair. Peppermask's apprentice, Goldenpaw, stood by expectantly. Noticing his apprentice, Peppermask commented, "Look, Goldenpaw, why don't you train with Blackpaw and Slashtail today?" Goldenpaw groaned. "Again?" he asked aggravatedly. Peppermask nodded. "Again." he confirmed. The orange tabby sulked to his sister and her mentor while Lavenderwhisker turned to the brothers and claimed, "I'm sorry. Leopardfire and I have tried everything, but it's no use. For your sake, you'll both have to retire as Elders." Surprisingly, Echoeyes stood defiantly. "No way. I don't want to be an Elder." he said. Before Lavenderwhisker could say anything back, he continued, "Just because I am blind in one eye doesn't mean that I am completely useless. I can still run, jump, hunt, and fight. Please, don't make me retire. Not yet. I can still be a warrior. I'd rather die getting killed by a Shadowclan warrior defending my Clan then dying cranky and old like Rosethorn." Lilyfang, who was due any day now, was lying around and listening to the conversation. "Give him a chance Lavenderwhisker," Lilyfang said. She cringed as the kits in her stomach kicked her, then said, "He's right." Lavenderwhisker sighed. "Okay," Lavenderwhisker said, "But be careful." Echoeyes nodded and was about to leave when Leopardfire burst into the den.

"Lavenderwhisker!" Leopardfire cried. "Shadowclan is attacking and Colorstar needs all the warriors that are able to fight now!" Knowing that this is his time, Echoeyes ran off before Lavenderwhisker could say anything. Peppermask tried to get up, but his front legs still hurt so he had to lay back down. Immediately Lavenderwhisker knew what to do. "Okay. Leopardfire, are there Shadowclan warriors coming towards this den right now?" Leopardfire looked outside for a brief moment, then looked back at her mentor and nodded 'yes'. Lavenderwhisker took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Leopardfire, protect Lilyfang. I'll protect..." Her words were cut short by Lilyfang's cry. "Mousedung! What terrible timing, they're coming!" Quickly Lavenderwhisker said, "Never mind. I'll help Lilyfang, you protect Peppermask." Leopardfire nodded and went over to Peppermask. Lavenderwhisker turned to Lilyfang.

She whispered to Lilyfang, "Okay Lilyfang. Just breathe. You're going to be fine." Lilyfang nodded and started breathing slowly. As soon as Lilyfang was calm, Lavenderwhisker whispered, "All right. Good. Now push." Obligingly, Lilyfang started pushing the kits out. A howl came from behind them but this wasn't a concern to them. To Lavenderwhisker, it was just her, the soon-to-be mother, and the kits. Pop! There's one. Pop! Two. Pop! Three. Suddenly, Lavenderwhisker felt a claw at the back of her neck. She turned to see a Shadowclan warrior about to kill her. Instinctively, she clawed at the warrior's neck. She hit her target and the warrior started running away in fear. Lavenderwhisker turned to Lilyfang again. Pop! Four. The last one was about to come out, but suddenly Lavenderwhisker felt a sharp pain under her neck. She looked down just to see a cat biting her neck and blood spilling out before everything blacked out.

Blackpetal had successfully killed Lavenderwhisker. Now all she had to do was kill everyone else who had gone against her in her trial oh so long ago. She looked over at Lilypaw. No wait, she's Lilyfang now. Blackpetal smirked at the lost mother, who seemed to be right in the middle of birth. She tried to decide whether to kill her and her kits or not. Unfortunately, she didn't decide fast enough, because surprisingly Auroraheart stopped her. The Shadowclan warrior knocked Blackpetal out of the den. Why would Blackpetal do such a horrid thing to consider killing a queen as she's giving birth? But there wasn't time for that. Lilyfang was just about to freak out when Auroraheart stopped her. "It's okay Lilyfang. I won't hurt you. Just relax, push the last kit out, and you'll be a new mother. You're doing amazing." Having no other choice but to trust the warrior, Lilyfang gave what was left of her strength and cleanly pushed the final kit out. Auroraheart didn't know much about giving birth and all that, but she knew that she couldn't leave a mother and newborn kits alone when there was no other help in sight. But she didn't want the other Shadowclan warriors to find out about this or they'll banish her. So, she quickly pushed the kits to their mother, whispered to Lilyfang not to tell anyone of who helped her, and ran off.

**A/N:** **What? Lavenderwhisker's dead? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! But alas, Starclan had destined for her to die medicine cat style and helping a queen give birth to kits. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

_Auroraheart didn't know much about giving birth and all that, but she knew that she couldn't leave a mother and newborn kits alone when there was no other help in sight. But she didn't want the other Shadowclan warriors to find out about this or they'll banish her. So, she quickly pushed the kits to their mother, whispered to Lilyfang not to tell anyone of who helped her, and ran off._

Crystalclaw's eyes opened once. But sleep takes hold and she closes them again. She tries a second time, but sleep won again. Finally, Crystalclaw's efforts to wake up paid off and Crystalclaw found herself underneath an unfamiliar bridge. Everything around her seemed unfamiliar, almost as if everything she had known was stolen from her. Then, her memory started to work again as she remembered how she was hunting alone, but then was knocked unconscious. Who would kidnap a cat? And why? _I've got to get out of here, and back to Thunderclan_, she thought as she tried to get up. But that was when she found that she couldn't use her legs. She was bound by thick, tough roots, and could do nothing but only lift her head off of the cold and hard ground. She saw the harsh sunlight gaze down outside of the bridge, but from where she was, there won't be any sunlight reaching her at any time of the day, seeing as she is bound in the middle of the bridge. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming. Despite her being bound, she sheathed her claws, ready to put up a fight.

To her surprise, it was Loudfur. Loudfur smiled and said, "Crystalclaw! You're awake!" He walked over to her, but almost got his face clawed off by Crystalclaw's angry claws. "Loudfur? You're the one behind all of this?" Loudfur sighed and replied, "Sadly, yes. But you must understand. I only captured you because of my father." This didn't make any sense to Crystalclaw. "What are you talking about?" she said, "I think I could handle your father, seeing as the crisis has reached the point where you kidnap me!" She spat at him in anger. Loudfur only wiped it off wit his paw and said, "But he would do horrible stuff to you!" Crystalclaw rolled her eyes and said, "I highly doubt that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself, Loudfur. Now let me go." Loudfur sighed and said, "Crystalclaw, I'm sorry, but this is only for your protection. I hope you understand soon." With that, Loudfur turned around and left. Crystalclaw continued to struggle against her binds but to no avail. With no hope left, Crystalclaw could only do nothing but pray to Starclan, _Oh Starclan, please, help me._

**A/N:** **Okay, I have to admit, I don't really understand Loudfur's motives either. But, life can be a mystery sometimes, so I'm just going to go with it. Until then!** **~storyteller221 :)**


	6. Chapter 5

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

_Loudfur sighed and said, "Crystalclaw, I'm sorry, but this is only for your protection. I hope you understand soon." With that, Loudfur turned around and left. Crystalclaw continued to struggle against her binds but to no no hope left, Crystalclaw could only do nothing but pray to Starclan, Oh Starclan, please, help me._

The whole camp is hustle and bustle as Leopardfire does her best to heal all the warriors that were still alive. Colorstar even lost a couple of lives during the attack. Everywhere she looked, Leopardfire saw that someone needed this and someone needed that. _Oh Lavenderwhisker, why did you have to leave so soon?_ Unfortunately, there wasn't evenough time for that. She had cats to take care of. She was rushing to the medicine cats' den to get comfrey when she bumped into Naturemask. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Nautremask. I had no idea where I was going," Leopardfire said but Naturemask just smiled and said, "That's okay Leopardfire. You were in a rush. Do you need help with some healing?" That was the nicest thing Leopardfire heard since she was given her full name. She nodded eagerly and went inside the den. When she came back out, she had ferns in her jaw. She dropped the herb at Naturemask's feet and said, "These are ferns. They will help clean out wounds. Take this herb and apply it to Shrewdface's wounds."

At the mention of Shrewdface's name, Naturemask scrunched up her nose, but accepted her task, took the ferns, and went to go see Shrewdface who was resting in the warrior's den. Naturemask found Shrewdface, snoring so loudly that it could wake up Starclan. Keeping her humor to herself, Naturemask went over to the tom and applied the ferns as Leopardfire directed. Shrewdface woke up and hissed at the she-cat.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not a medicine cat!" Naturemask snarled back and replied, "Leopardfire has enough to deal with already. I'm simply helping her." Not thinking of a good response, Shrewdface only glared at Naturemask and laid back down as the she-cat applied the ferns. After the wounds were cleaned out, Naturemask took the ferns and walked out of the warriors den. She took them back to Leopardfire, who said, "Good job Naturemask! Get rid of those ferns and come back for the next herb." Naturemask nodded in agreement and left. It became a pattern; Naturemask would come apply an herb to Shrewdface, dispose of it, and then Leopardfire would give her another one to use.

Finally, after some burdock was applied to his wounds, Naturemask went to leave, seeing as her job was done with Shrewdface. Before she left, however, Shrewdface commented, "You didn't do too bad, for a she-cat who shouldn't pretend to care." Naturemask turned to the tom and replied harshly, "I care for every single cat in my Clan. It's _you_ who doesn't care, and look where you are now." Getting angry at this, Shrewdface hissed back, "Hey! At least I _tried_, instead of wondering about a lost warrior who's probably dead by now!" Angry at this, Naturemask growled at Shrewdface and looked like she was about to pounce. But, she thought better of it and just left Shrewdface. That night, after thinking about what Shrewdface said, Naturemask went outside and started howling at the moon hoping that somewhere, somehow, her old mentor and sisterly figure Crystalclaw would hear her.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got bored. Anyways, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc. 

_ That night, after thinking about what Shrewdface said, Naturemask went outside and started howling at the moon hoping that somewhere, somehow, her old mentor and sisterly figure Crystalclaw would hear her._

The grieving and mourning of eight of Thunderclan's warriors kept everybody awake one night. Peppermask mourned the loss of Echoeyes, whose exclamation ("I'd rather get killed by a Shadowclan warrior then be an elder!") actually came true. Icecloud, Moonflower, and Thrushtail were mourned by their friends and family. Paleheart was mourned by his mate Flowerwish and his kits Blackpaw, Goldenpaw, and Starpaw. Lavenderwhisker was mourned by Leopardfire, and Swiftfoot mourned for Darkdust, who save Swiftfoot's life but paid the price of his own life. Colorstar mourned all of them. But she was confused. Why did Shadowclan suddenly attack them? What exactly does Bloodstar hope to gain from this? Does this have to do with Crystalclaw's dissappearance? However, the mourning had faded when everybody heard tiny little 'mews' coming from the nursery. Everybody went to see that five new kits had been added to Thunderclan. The kits were busy nursing, and Lilyfang looked exhausted, but happy.

Colorstar smiled and claimed, "Congratulations Lilyfang. I'm sure Stormfang would be proud." Lilyfang smiled at Colorstar, then went back to sleep. After everyone had marveled at the kits and went to their nests so they could get some rest, Swiftfoot went to visit his denmate. Lilyfang heard him coming and lifted her head. "Hello Swiftfoot. Aren't you going to get some rest?"

Swiftfoot shook his head and said, "I promised Colorstar I would stand vigil for a while. They're really beautiful," he gestured to the kits using his tail, "What are their names?" Lilyfang lifted her own tail and pointed to each one. First, she pointed to a cream cat with a black ear and replied, "This is Lavenderkit." She then pointed to the next one, which had a dark grey color and said, "This one is Stormkit." Next, she pointed to a red tabby kit and said, "This one's name is Crystalkit." The next one, which had white fur and brown mittens, was Aurorakit. Finally, the last one, which was calico, was dubbed Icekit. "They're great names," Leopardfire commented from behind Swiftfoot. Lilyfang nodded her thanks and went back to sleep. Then, Leopardfire turned to Swiftfoot and said, "Colorstar wants you to get some sleep. I'll take over vigil." Swiftfoot nodded and, exhausted, trudged to the warriors den, went to his nest, and crashed. 

_Meanwhile..._

Crystalclaw heard the cries all the way from Thunderclan. What could have happened? Did a epidemic of greencough hit (for it was leafbare)? Is Naturepaw all right? Is Swiftfoot? Her confusion was caught short when Loudfur came to visit again. Crystalclaw hissed and tried to wrestle free from her bindings once more. Loudfur only shook his head and said, "It's no use, Crystalclaw. Those bindings are too tough to escape. Even for the smallest kit." Crystalclaw only hissed and spat at his face again. Loudfur wiped off her spit and said, "Geez, you're not very nice to other cats. Even when they're about to tell you something about your own Clan." Crystalclaw only growled and replied, "First off, you deserved it. Secondly, what would _you_ know about Thunderclan?" Loudfur said, "Come on, you're not the only one to hear those cries. Shadowclan attacked Thunderclan." Crystalclaw was completely shocked. Did Shadowclan really attack Thunderclan? It would make sense, but that doesn't mean that Loudfur is telling the truth. "How do I k-know you're t-t-telling the truth?" Loudfur lowered his head and said, "I was there. I...I helped finish off the one called Echoeyes." To show that he did, he left the hole for a minute, and came back with a piece of Echoeyes' fur. Crystalclaws eyes opened wide. After looking at the piece of Echoeyes' fur, she asked Loudfur, "How many were...were killed?" Loudfur shrugged and said, "We lost four in Shadowclan, but I don't know how many Thunderclan lost. I'm really sorry Crystalclaw." Crystalclaw sighed. She could get mad at Loudfur now, but she wouldn't really be able to do anything, so she just said, "It's not like I could do anything about it." Loudfur, feeling sorry for Crystalclaw, went over to where she was bound (closer than he's been before on his previous visits) and licked her face, to comfort her. Crystalclaw was surprised by this act of kindness. Nevertheless, she accepted the kind act with a sad smile.

**A/N: Well, now you all know, save Lavenderwhisker, who is already dead. Unfortunately. Btw, on Echoeyes' piece of fur, I actually wanted to do an eye, but that would probably be too gruesome, so I settled for a piece of his fur. Until then!** **~storyteller221**


	8. Chapter 7

39 Warriors

I do not own the 39 clues or the Warriors series. The authors who wrote (write) these books are doing a fantastic job. This is a story of the 39 clues and Warriors smashed together into one. See what happens in a story of love, betrayal, etc.

_Crystalclaw was surprised by this act of kindness. Nevertheless, she accepted the kind act with a sad smile._

The proper burials were assembled for the eight warriors who had died. Everybody grieved for the big loss. Blackpaw, Goldenpaw, Starpaw, and Flowerwish especially grieved for Paleheart, as Flowerwish usually cries herself to sleep every night now and, hearing their mother cry, the three apprentices cry as well. Swiftfoot grieves for Darkdust, his old mentor. Firesky notices this and does his best to comfort his old mentor. Search parties for Crystalclaw always end up in vain, and Colorstar is tempted to ask her friend Ravenstar for help. But she knew that if news of Crystalclaw's dissappearance came around, then Bloodstar would take another advantage to take Swiftfoot. The leader of Thunderclan was stuck in a long tunnel, and she could only hope and pray that Starclan will help her and Thunderclan out of the tunnel and into the light once more.

Meanwhile, in Shadowclan, the deaths of four warriors had struck a bigger toll than Bloodstar originally thought. Mistshadow, the only queen in Shadowclan at the moment, had just given birth to three kits, and she grieves the fact that her kits will never know their father Hawkbelly. Moonsong missed his old friend Sunflower and Auroraheart, the nicest warrior in Shadowclan, grieved for all four. On top of that, Loudfur has been dissappearing for long periods of time every few days. Unfortunately, every time Bloodstar or Silvershadow try to question their son, Loudfur manages to escape their questioning.

Back at Thunderclan, Colorstar realized that both Starpaw and Goldenpaw had no mentors. So, she called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Although everyone was fast to do it, Colorstar noticed that there was a certain cloud of depression and grievance that hung over the heads of the warriors and apprentices. Not that she could blame them though. Colorstar cried out, "I know these past couple of days has been...depressing. But, none of the warriors who died in our last battle will want us to give up. Starclan, I know, would not want us to give up. So, let us remember our lost friends fondly, but let's not grieve or weep for them any longer. For we are Thunderclan." Colorstar let that small speech hang in the air before she continued. "Now, Starpaw and Goldenpaw please step forward." The depressed apprentices stood and Colorstar said to them, "Your father, I know, would want you to continue to grow and become the best warriors to your abilities." The toms gave her a small and sad smile before she continued, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to give these apprentices new mentors. Starpaw, you have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Naturemask. Goldenpaw, you also have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Shrewface." The warriors and apprentices touched noses, and the Clan is dismissed. 

_Meanwhile..._

"That's the only reason why I'm bound like this?" Crystalclaw asked Loudfur accusingly. "Because you brought me into Shadowclan territory?" Loudfur only nodded and pushed a large mouse into her direction. But Crystalclaw refuses and Loudfur pushes it to the side.

"Really, love, would you want to be caught in Shadowclan territory?" Crystalclaw rolled her eyes and remarked, "Knowing that, I don't think I'd want to leave." The tom gave Crystalclaw an interested look and asked, "Really?" The tired Thunderclan warrior nodded and started to resume her normal sleep pattern. But then she heard a snapping noise. Loudfur had taken his claws and snapped her binds in two. Soon, Crystalclaw was free. She stood and stretched her legs happily and then, to Loudfur's surprise, she went over and licked him on the cheek in thanks. Loudfur purred in welcome and the two began to cuddle. Then, Crystalclaw literally jumped out of their embrace and said, "Wait a minute. We can't do this." Loudfur mrrowed in amusement and then asked, "Why not?" Crystalclaw remarked back, "B-because you're a S-Shadowclan w-w-warrior." Loudfur nodded, but Crystalclaw continued. "And I'm a Thunderclan w-warrior." Loudfur mrrowed even more and then said, "But you are half-Shadow, are you not?" Crystalclaw thought about this, and then said, "True, but Colorstar gave me the choice of staying either in Thunderclan or Shadowclan and I chose to stay in Thunderclan, therefore I am a Thunderclan warrior." As Crystalclaw said this, Loudfur, being the sneaky cat that he is, crept up quietly back to Crystalclaw's side. When Crystalclaw was done talking, she noticed Loudfur was right next to her again. Before she could object, Loudfur wrapped his tail around her own tail. Both stared into each other's eyes. Without thinking, the two started to cuddle once more, and this time neither broke free. 

**A/N:** **I'm back from the dead! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! Anyways, sorry for being gone for so long. I just realized it's been a full year and I haven't posted a lot lately. Again, I apologize. I realize that Thunderclan is in a bit of a depression but, come on, 8 warriors just died! Who wouldn't be upset? On a happier note, though, please review! ** **~ storyteller221 :)**


End file.
